


Nonexistent

by Kittycattycat



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, Doomed Timeline, Gen, Ugh, this is just kinda depressing for the sake of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Five minutes. You have five minute left.





	Nonexistent

Your name is Dave Strider. You are one of infinitely many Dave Striders from infinitely many universes and timelines. In a few brief minutes, you will completely and totally cease to exist. Why? You have no idea. All this stuff with time travel is just a bunch of stupid confusing crap to you. You're just aware that you won't be around much longer.

Five. You have five minutes.

You take a moment to think of all the events leading up to your inevitable demise. Normally, you wouldn't consider it to be ironic or cool enough. But you guess that doesn't really matter all that much now, does it?

Bro was dead. Irony levels were pointless. 

Four minutes.

You sigh, sliding your back down against a wall close to you. You have no idea where you are, but that doesn't matter either. You suppose nothing really does when you're about to vanish from existence.

You try to calm yourself, to accept your fate like you know you should and have to, but you can't help it. Your jaw clenches. Your hands ball up and form tight fists, ready to punch anything in your immediate vicinity.

You're shaking.

Three minutes.

Tears are starting to collect in the corners of your eyes. You try to hold them back with little success. They run down your face in small streams, creating streaks in the dirt that's been on your face. You're crying. Why? Why are you crying?

You, Dave Strider of this terrifying, collapsing universe, have the sudden epiphany that you do not want to die.

Two.

You yank the shades off your face in a fury, tossing them to the side like garbage. You quickly curse yourself when a crack appears on one of the lenses from where it landed hard against the ground. John gave you those as a gift. How could you do that?

Your face is hot and it's taking all you have in you not to let a choked sob escape from your throat. Why do you have to disappear?! You didn't ask for this! You're Dave fucking Strider!

No. You're not, really. You're not THE Dave Strider. You're just A Dave Strider. One of many. Infinitely replaceable. Besides, all the friends that would miss you are in this universe too, meaning that they'll disappear alongside you.

You're down to the final minute.

You think of John, of Rose, of Jade. They've stayed with you for so long. Done so much for you. Been there for you when HE never was. You think of Terezi, who's both one of the best and one of the worst people you've ever talked to. You'll still miss her, regardless.

Try as you might to stop yourself, you think of Bro.

When he gave you a pair of his dumbass point anime shades. When he'd practice his routines with Lil' Cal for you and you would nod cooly at him when you thought he did really good, which was always. When you made C's for a whole year at school and finally, finally came home with an A on your report card and he gave you just the faintest nod of approval. 

A pathetic smile crosses your face as you begin to fade away.

Your name was Dave Strider. You were one of infinitely many Dave Striders from infinitely many universes and timelines. Now, you don't exist.


End file.
